From Where You Are
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: A sweet Troyella oneshot where Troy is explaining what it was like to be with her and what it's like now to be so far away from her. Based on From Where You Are by Life House. TxG.


They were so far away from each other. They were only thirty miles away, but it seemed like they were worlds apart. He missed her so much. He was standing underneath the stars, wishing she were there. They weren't used to spending so much time away from each other.

He missed everything about her. He missed the way that she smelled--of strawberries. He missed her voice--soft and sweet. He missed the warmth of her skin and the softness of her touch. The silkiness of her hair under his fingers. The way her face would light up her day.

All those little details. He never would've thought that they'd mean so much to him right now. He could remember when he would just hold her and listen to the beating of her heart. He wanted her to know, that wherever she was, that he missed her so much.

All those years that they could've been together every moment of the day. They had all of that time to be together. They hadn't even thought of how hard it was going to be when they were miles apart, when they were used to being a few blocks away.

He imagined her there with him. He could see the shadows of her flawless face. He could feel the heat that was radiating from her body. He could sense the love between them. He could feel the passion that dwelled there.

He could've been with her right now. He'd had a chance, but it hadn't worked out. He looked into the darkness of the night wondering where she was at the moment and if she missed him too. Gabriella. Her name was perfect--a perfect fit for her personality.

He would never forget those details. They meant everything to him--they kept him going strong every day they were apart. They kept him from ever forgetting her beautiful face. The way her dark, curly hair framed her face perfectly. They way that she could light up anyone's day with that wonderful smile of hers.

All of the time they'd spent together had been amazing. She was his angel and she had fallen down from heaven to keep him from breaking under the pressure. She lead him to show the world who he really was. Who he was as a person. And he loved her for that.

He loved her for that and so much more. She was kind, sweet, loving, understanding, and generous. She was the most amazing person you would ever have. Again, his mind wondered to what she was thinking right now.

She was probably wrapped up in a thick blanket, warm and cozy in her bed. Asleep. Where he should be right now. But, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't the same without her in his arms. He longed to call her and tell her that. To see her face to face again. To tell her how much she really meant to him. To whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

To kiss her and hold her and touch her. All of the things he wanted, that wouldn't come true. Even if he wished on a star. There were plenty of stars out tonight. They reminded him of her. So much of her.

They way they lit up the Earth. How they were the most brightest thing in the dark. How they could lead you into deep thoughts without even meaning to. How they were so beautiful and different from everything else in the world. But, yet, they were the only thing that led you to see through the darkness.

Nobody he knew could guess how much he missed her. Well, then again, they all missed her. Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay missed her. But, like she had told them, she had to show the world how bright she really could be.

She had no imperfections. Everything she did was right. Everything she did was beautiful in its own way. It had been eighteen days. Eighteen days since he'd last seen her face. He'd lost track of what day it actually was. He just knew that it had been eighteen days. He didn't care about anything else.

He didn't know where life was taking her after this, but he hoped it would lead her back to him. She meant everything to him. She was his first love. His only love. He would always love her. He would do whatever it took to see her again.

It killed him that they'd spent so long together, not even pondering that they'd be this far apart today. Not caring that they would go on without each other for days at a time without so much as a phone call. He felt lost and broken without her, but he strived on, just knowing that she was out there, shining.

She was his life. She was his world. She was his everything. If he had never found her, who knows where he would be today. Surely not standing under the stars wishing she were next to him.

"Troy?" Troy heard his best friend and roommate--Chad-- call from inside. "Dude, are you okay?" He knew exactly what Troy was doing. He did this every night.

"Why does she have to be so far away?" Troy asked.

"She's only thirty miles away." Chad replied, standing up. "Not that far away."

"Too far away. Too far from me." Troy shook his head.

"Man, I know you miss her. We all do." Chad said.

"Not as much as me," Troy whispered.

"Dude, just come back inside," Chad muttered.

"Later," Troy said.

"You're going to catch a cold."

"I don't care. I need to think right now. Just go back to bed, Chad."

Chad sighed and lay back down. "Okay."

Troy took another glance at the stars. She was all the way in another school. Another city. Miles and miles away. And that made his head spin and his legs throb. He strived to see her again. At least one more time. He could take in all of her beauty. Just soak it in.

The cold air whipped at his hair. The night stung him deeply. And it hurt. It hurt so bad. "Troy?" A familiar female voice whispered. He knew that voice too well.

He head snapped in the direction it came from. "Gabriella…" He said, softly. He walked toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't do this anymore," Gabriella shook her head.

"Can't do what anymore?" Troy asked, cautiously.

"Can't be away from you like this," Gabriella confirmed what the voice in his head was telling him. He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent. Strawberry.

"Then, marry me," Troy whispered. She pulled away.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Gabriella, I think about you every night. I see your face in my mind when I close my eyes. I can't bear to stay away from you for long periods of time anymore. Please, marry me."

"Okay," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella smiled, softly, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips like she used to.


End file.
